「キスxキス Collection」
by DOKIDOKI JAM
Summary: They all preferred kissing you over anything else in the world. [Reader/Various] different type of kisses; drabbles.
1. Sudden Kiss (Ibuki Munemasa)

Everyone's hearts were palpitating, tension suspending highly into the thick, clammy air and their breathing was labored from the intensive game they were in the middle of having. There was less than a minute left on the clock until the match would come to its fateful conclusion, but at least New Inazuma Japan was in the lead with a single point - the only downside was the influential fact that the opposing team had the ball, and their ace striker was seconds away from potentially shooting another goal.

Ibuki stood at the goal in a firm stance, eyebrows creased together while he endured the pressure of this shoot with his signature smirk, he wouldn't let them score — he was the goalkeeper, and he swore not to allow them the glory of another point; they were going to win, and that was absolute. "Come on! Shoot with everything you've got!" he bellowed with amusement, a prideful gleam glossing over his plum-colored orbs.

"Ibuki-kun, you can do it!" your voice stung his ears, and you remained unmoved from your spot from across the field; having done your fair share in the match as being a forward along with Tsurugi and Matatagi. Your hands were gently cupped around your mouth to act as an amplifier, and you cried out another string of emboldening words, "We believe in you! Our goalkeeper!"

That encouragement gave him another force of confidence and strength — an enticing feeling of motivation to upkeep the crucial advantage surged through him like a hurricane, it wasn't something he particularly disliked to begin with either. "Leave it to me. I'll stop it!" Ibuki elaborated while widening his stance partly, still vacillating mentally on how to stop the shoot he already predicted to come - It was Gold Fever, wasn't it? _He knew how to stop that!_

Maxim charged forward briskly, his pace holding strongly along with every single constricting muscle racked in his legs, and with the ball between his feet he swiftly jumped high in the air and promptly spun around. The momentum elicited light green swirls to revolve around him, and he pushed his body hard and rode the air current to continue causing him to spin midair, at a critical moment he released the ball and it shot downwards into the ground - a road of dirt trailing behind the ball as it traveled below everyone's sight.

The New Inazuma Japan goalkeeper had already anticipated what was to come, and began to charge a glowing yellow energy in his prominent hand. The ball jumped up from its current disposition, gold strewn across the field flooring - starkly going against that fresh green, and with it being enveloped in gold, it headed toward the goal in a flash.

Feet lumbered heavily forward, Ibuki began skidding against the ground as he himself spun around a few times before he swung upwards with all his might in an uppercut, and doing that caused five yellow slashes to protrude from the ground and easily block the overwhelming shoot - that may have been powerful in the eyes of others, but to him it was another more than a fly he smacked down like it was nothing.

Ibuki held the ball in his hands, an unmistakably large grin stretched almost cockily on his features, and he couldn't help but throw his arms into the air as those fateful blowing whistles went off in a flurry to signal the end of the game. The entire stadium erupted into vigorous cheers, and everyone's chest swelled with an uncontrollable sense of accomplishment and exultation as they won.

Your first instinct was to run over to Ibuki as your own parade of cheers flew from your mouth, and he saw you coming and immediately dropped the ball to meet you halfway. Once you were in a close range, he hooked his rugged hands onto your hips and instantly lifted you up in the air - your face etched in mild shock at his action, but still had that ecstasy overriding everything.

He twirled you around, the heel of his feet digging into the lush grass as he did so, and he had his gaze fixed on your expression; drinking in every last detail as the two of you laughed in merry contentment. "We did it, [Name]! _We did it!_" but before you could respond, or process anything else he had brought you in and in a fervor trance pressed his lips onto yours.

You practically froze as he kissed you, you weren't expecting him to do that at all — _it was way too sudden for you to handle!_ Ibuki was still caught up in that heat, that spurr of the moment of winning, and he didn't care that he was kissing you; he's wanted to do it for a long time, and now just seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so!

He released your lips from his own, opening his eyes to espy your flushed face and it made his own cheeks melt into a soft shade of red himself, before he held you out away from his again. "Y-Y-You don't just pick someone up suddenly and kiss them!" you chided from embarrassment, and you adverted your gaze from his because you were beginning to shake from it and you knew that your face displayed that excellently.

Ibuki chuckled under his breath, deciding to one last time hold you in his arms for this minute, and he did so without suppressing anything — pulling his hold on you and almost forcing your arms to wrap around his neck as he held you against him in an iron-grip. "You're not just someone, so...

_I'll kiss you whenever."_

* * *

**a/n; I have around 40 prompts (some already written asides from this one, so I can update at least once every day for a bit) but yeah, I like writing about kisses so I decided to do this challenge! I'm gonna try to add a lot more diversity with characters, and not make it just about Ibuki and Matatagi AHAHA STILL BIASED.**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	2. Dark Kiss (Bitway Ozrock)

You had never felt so much _fear_ in your life; not even the time your home planet was destroyed maliciously by Faram Obius and you were retained within an ice capsule for over two hundred years could possibly even _compare_ to the trembling motion you were in right now. Your heart was quivering, and your fingers never ceased their anxious, restive trembling - and it made it hard for you to give your everything into this match.

Ozrock wondered what in the galaxy was **wrong** with you.

This was your chance at fateful revenge - the only chance you'd ever get to control the galaxy, pin down the people who murdered your family without mercy, so why were you hesitating so much? You were beginning to become of no use to him, to the team, to the plan; _the revenge._ You trained rigorously together, and were now a perfect forward - nothing could possibly obstruct your path once you obtained the ball.

_Why weren't you destroying those fucking brats standing in your way?_

Icy fingers brushed against the nape of your neck from behind, and involuntarily you wheeled around on your spot to face Ozrock who held a dangerous intention smothered over his slanted green orbs, he also carried a sardonic grin that matched the insanity of a black abyss capturing his entity entirely. "What is it, Captain..?" you murmured out tight-lipped because you knew your raw emotions might get the best of you if you opened your mouth.

"Why..." he enunciated slowly while his hand trailed from your neck up to your hair before he roughly pulled on the [h/c] tresses, clenching them from within his tightly balled hand. It caused you to wince in pain, screw your eyes shut and act as if the pain fictitiously wasn't there because there would be trouble if you flashed _more_ weakness now, and Ozrock effortlessly tugged you forward so you were a mere few inches from his face. "Why do you continue not to listen to me?!"

There was an uncharacteristic squeak from you as he barked that out, and you wanted to shrivel up and pretend as if you were still trapped within the confines of that capsule - at least then you wouldn't have this terror standing in front of you, this monstrous leader spitting in your face about dreams that were really _nightmares_. Swallowing thickly, you opened your mouth and spinelessly mumbled out an 'I'm sorry!' as he released his hold on your hair but that calloused hand instantly recoiled to grabbing your chin and tipping your head upwards.

He growled wickedly, seething as he grounded his jaw together in agitation, and he brought himself closer to you; pushing your body flush against his own while an arm snaked around your waist to trap you in place. "You're not; _stop_ sitting nonsense," he criticized sharply, letting you know there was no room for disapproval right now.

Ozrock wanted two things currently:_ Revenge_ **and** _You._

The satisfaction of voraciously taking over the galaxy and viciously crushing every mundane creature wasn't complete unless the precious _you stood by his side_ - you had to be there, or else everything he worked so hard for wouldn't be perfect, arrant. His lips curved upwards into a sly, derisive smirk and it forced your heart to palpitate in fluctuation beats; that wasn't good, you thought to yourself.

His next words were dark, shadowy and sharp like a trenchant blade - it racked unwanted shivers to uncontrollably trail down your spine. "The only nonsense you're allowed to speak is when we have the galaxy writhing under us, pleading, bowing, obeying us - if you refuse that, I'll lock you away until you agree."

Grimly locking your lips together for an extremely passionate yet dreading kiss, Ozrock tightened his grip on you and found every single muscle in his arm tense as that pleasurable feeling swirled around in the pit of his stomach. He kept his eyes open, watching carefully as your [e/c] pools were awkwardly closed as you attempted to stave off something he didn't care about at the moment, and he unabashedly didn't give a lone care about the crowd of people gasping at the sight of you two.

The person whom you were scared of was kissing you, and you couldn't do anything but lifelessly pretend it was okay because of that alarming amount of fright swelling within you.

The future was dark for you no matter the outcome.

* * *

**a/n; Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed! Takes place during the last match, in case you're confused?! ww**

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	3. Innocent Kiss (Baran Gandales)

There was a head on your shoulder, it wasn't heavy or uncomfortable, but unfathomable enough to cause a brilliant shade of red to shyly settle itself on the apple of your cheeks. Mussed, black locks could be felt against your hair and skin - Gandales' soft breathing could be heard amongst the mingle of sounds, and feelings swelling passionately into the air around you.

You were currently resting on your couch with the television scintillated brightly in front of you, the audible sounds becoming somewhat of a blurr the more you focused in on the alien still beside you. "Hey, [Name]-chan. What are they doing?" said boy pointed to the television screen, and you brought back your attention to it the moment that inquiry flew from his vocal cords.

"A-Ah, they're..." you trailed off to articulate a proper response, an answer to feed that childish question and give him the satisfaction of an answer - however, you couldn't flat-out lie to him about it either! "Kissing..." you mumbled out to him, voice instinctively shedding into a lighter note of quietness, and it rung with that embarrassment you felt just confessing that.

You craned your head to look at him, and espied him staring up at you with an intensive look captivating his magenta orbs - they were practically shining with a shimmering gloss of hope and determination. "Why are they..._kissing?_" he furthered pressed on with another query he demanded an answer for. Geez, can't this guy just leave it alone?!

Coughing awkwardly along with another bashful smile, you explained simply to him, "They like each other. If you like someone _a lot_, you kiss them." Your words truly stabbed at Gandales' heart, and he found himself shifting in his seat so he was sitting on his knees and laughed gleefully when your face doubled in color and confusion.

"Let's kiss then, [Name]-chan!" he dictated with an overly ecstatic tone of voice, and you wanted to lean back away from him because he really was coming closer, entirely serious about kissing you. He puckered his lips to mirror the actors that he watched do it in an exemplary manner, and his pale-white skinned hands cupped your cheeks gently so you couldn't be given the chance to escape.

You stammered out a string of incoherent sentences that even the overly-excited Gandales couldn't piece together correctly until you finally formed a tangible statement. "W-Wait! You have to do it with someone you really, really, really, _really_ like, okay?! I'm your friend, right? You gotta do it with someone you want to marry-!" you blabbered whilst being shaken with a discomforting mortification - so, _so_ embarrassing!

You were never good with these sort of things, and having your _crush_ come onto you like this was too much for your heart to handle at the moment.

The alien adored learning new things, and he was certain Ryugel-nii would've taught him about this strange Earth custom - since he knew everything, he was so awesome! But, he didn't mind you telling him about this though; perhaps it was better the dear you be the one to explain everything on this subject to him...he loved you after all. "Where's the problem then? Isn't it okay?" Gandales chimed in, entirely innocent and pure it really made your heart skip a couple beats.

Your head nodded timorously, because well of course it was okay...You were just getting carried away with this, you concluded. Fluttering his eyes closed, Gandales delved in immediately and affixed your lips together with his own. Your hair stood on end at the awkwardness of it all, and disbelief was mixed behind your feelings as you processed that this was all _really_ happening. However, soon you found yourself able to kiss him back for a second - climbing over your wall of shyness to embrace that tender warmth given to you from him.

Both of you were completely inexperienced, and the kiss itself was nothing more than your smackers clinging together on the same spot without a single movement. Yet there was nothing wrong with that in both your heads, in your hearts, because as awkward and strange as it was...it was the two of you at a pure agreement of serene love.

Gandales drew back with tingling lips, secretly and certainly most innocently wanting to kiss you again, but he chirped out, "I romance you, [Name]-chan!"

"...I-I think you mean_ like_? _Love_, even?" Well, whatever - you got the point regardless of his bad Japanese or not.

* * *

**a/n; Next in line is Shindou Takuto! **

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	4. Bittersweet Kiss (Shindou Takuto)

Shindou Takuto's fingers caressed your cheek, shivers collected on the edges of your form and you found your gaze completely riveted on his own, yet seeing you like this wasn't satisfactory enough for him; you were like a dish of delectable chocolate out on display, wrapped carefully in a thin layer of glass to contain the sweetness and preserve it...he couldn't eat a single one without breaking the glass.

Carefully, he brought his face closer to your own - close enough so you could feel that warmth exuded with every soft breath he exhaled; it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, and it made even more quacks tremble through your nerves with anticipation. Was he finally, _finally_ going to press your lips onto yours? It had felt like years since the last rendezvous you embraced together, kissed each other, touched each other; with your busy lives outside of each other it had been extremely hard to see each other.

He had soccer, and piano recitals to attend to while you studied hard and practiced rigorously as a ballerina. The times when you'd be preforming, he'd have a crucial match in which neither if you could attend the others performance. By the time you actually had time to see the opposite, it was limited to the absolute max.

"[Name]..." Shindou whispered out, his breath shaky as emotions began to finally articulate in his chest and clench the area together tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you more," he added gingerly, and found his hands beginning to quiver while he cupped your cheek. His eyes had finally closed for a second of solace, and he was no longer looking at you - it hurt too much when he did.

You shook your head gently, leaning into the palm of his hand in contentment with a small smile struck on your face. "It's okay, you can't help it. At least we're together now," you breathed, vacillating whether or not to go ahead and kiss him right then and there. You're not sure what in the world his reaction would be, whether he was ready or not for it to occur, so you used everything in you to wait for him to give the go.

"Me too. It's been far too long; I wish I could see you more," he scorned, no longer suppressing all his emotions and allowing them to spill over the brimful in the form of tears and a cracked voice. Once a single tear slipped down from his eye, that's when he placed his lips onto yours.

The kiss was sweet and held every inkling of love and emotion he contained over you, but the second his lips would part from yours it would signal the acidic end of your restricted time together, and that alone prevented him from enjoying this supposedly blissful moment with every fiber in his being. Shindou was jaundiced from the situation of it all since he wanted nothing more than to cuddle into your warmth, feel you against him more than anything.

_But he couldn't forever._

* * *

**a/n; Hey, guys! Sorry, haven't updated in a week, I was suddenly admitted into the hospital, but I'm fine now so no worries! Hope you enjoyed :)**

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


End file.
